


FDL (taking requests!)

by lams_mylife



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander is a foster kid, Angsty probably, F/F, F/M, FDL, Hamilton References, Im bad at tags clearly, Lin is cute, M/M, foster dad lin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lams_mylife/pseuds/lams_mylife
Summary: Foster dad Lin one-shots, taking requests so leave em here peeps!!!





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, my apologies. 
> 
> Summary: Alex has yet another nightmare and needs to be with Vanessa for comfort, what happens when Vanessa is working late and Lin, who doesn't know that Alex has been having nightmares, is the only one Alex can go to?
> 
> WARNING: none, pretty much just fluffy cuties, but I do need prompts so leave those below please!!! Also Spanish, sorry if you don't speak it. Google translate?

Alexander jolted out of a dream with tear stained cheeks, he was shivering and his heart was racing two times faster than it should've been. He sat on his bed calming himself down for who knows long before his heart rate was back to a normal pace, or to he hoped was a normal pace, it felt like it. 

He realized another reason for his shivering was because he had opened the window the night before in hope that he wouldn't sweat through his shirt if he had another nightmare since they have been quite frequent lately. 

So he stood up and closed his window before getting back in bed. Only minutes after laying down, he realized he couldn't fall back asleep, at least not alone. When he was scared as a little boy he would always cuddle up next to his mother and she would hold him in till he fell asleep. 

He didn't have his mother, but he had Vanessa. Vanessa was always good at comforting Alex, she would always say the right things. Her voice was sweet and her arms were always open to him, she could probably sooth him.

Alexander got out from bed once again and slowly tip toed to Lin and Vanessa's room where he saw the light shinning out from, they must still be awake, but he didn't know if that was good or bad. He was kinda hoping that he could wake Vanessa and she would let him slip in bed next to her. 

When he, finally might I add, made it down the hall at a very slow pace he peeked his head in the door to see Lin sitting on his bed looking at his phone before looking up and seeing Alex who quickly moved back and hiding, hoping Lin would go back to doing whatever, knowing his luck that definitely wouldn't be the case.

"Que esta mal, mijo?" Lin asked concerned, he always speaks in Spanish when he's worried, he has this accent and tone of voice that he uses that makes you feel, he didn't know how to explain it, it was the same way Lin talked to him on his first days here at the Miranda home. It made Alex feel at home.

"Dónde está Vanessa?" Alex responded trying not to be a bother.

"She's having a late night." Lin said, which means Vanessa has a lot of work, and since it's almost one in the morning she must have something important going on at work later. So Alex came to the conclusion that he should get over over himself instead of upsetting Lin. 

"Oh." Was all Alex could muster up in the end. 

"Anything I can help with?" Alex shook his head. "What is it bud?" Lin offered one of his, what Alex called, calming smiles. It always kinda made Alexander chill out when he was nervous.

"Nada." Alex put his head down, how would he tell Lin he was having nightmares, he would probably think Alex was a baby who needed his mommy. Which half of that was true, he did need his mother.

"Mijo?" Lin pleaded and Alex looked up, once they locked eye contact Alexander couldn't not tell Lin.

"Tuve una pesadilla." Alex said looking away from Lin embarrassed.

"Quieres acostarte conmigo?" Alex's head shot up, he took one small step forward before practically sprinting over to the bed side, climbing in bed, and sweeping under the covers. He looked up at Lin who had a goofy smile on his face before he burst out in laughter. "Goodnight, mijo." 

"Goodnight, dad." Alex said before closing his eyes not realizing what he had just said, Lin could've cried but instead he ran his fingers through Alex's hair. The boy was quick to fall asleep with the comfort of his dad.


	2. Safe In My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes out to his foster parents. That is all. Prepare yourself. I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: swearing, I think that's it other than maybe some feels
> 
> Also a low key Moana reference.

Alex knew he had to do it. He couldn't go on like this, everything was perfect now, he was afraid to ruin it but he knew there was no better time than now. It had to be done.

Alexander Hamilton is bisexual, he has known for quite a while, even before he moved in with Miranda's and now It was time for him to come out to them. He was afraid and he wanted to take it slow, so he decided to go with one foster parent at a time. Lin first, he made that decision a couple minutes ago when Vanessa left.

Now it was just Alex and Lin, the boy had to prepared himself. What he was going to say and what he was going to do when things went horribly just like the last foster parents, the only thing different is that they had found out themselves, this time Alex is coming out himself.

Alex made his way downstairs wanting so badly to just turn around and run back to his room and stay there forever. But he had to be logical, Fuck logic, so he kept going at an excruciatingly slow pace even he was getting annoyed at himself.

He finally made his way inside the living room where Lin sat watching cartoons, even though Sebastian was sleeping, he turned his head and smiled at the young boy. 

"Hey, Alex." Lin did a little quick wave.

"Hi." Alex said while twiddling his fingers, he was so nervous he felt nauseous.

"You okay buddy?" Lin asked looking at him intently. 

"Yes-yea-definitely." He stuttered, internally scolding himself.

"You look pale." Lin sat up straight now focused on his son.

"Its just nerves." Alex responded. "I need to, um, I have to talk to you about..something." 

"Come sit." Lin insisted patting the seat next to him, instead Alex chose to sit on the coffee table. 

"Um." Alex started. "You see-" And then he stopped when his throat tightened and his voice strained.

"Its okay Alex." Lin tried calming him. 

"Its not!" Alex yelled waking up sleeping Sebastian who began to wail and cry. Alexander immediately felt like shit. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes. 

"Alex, it's fine, it's okay, you're okay." Lin tried getting close but Alex stumbled backwards tripping over the coffee table causing Lin to shoot up. "Alex!" He shouted in terror.

"Don't hurt me!" Alex screamed, running away upstairs, slamming and locking his door, then hiding in his closet. "Shit, shit, shit." He hissed at himself, he just accused Lin of trying to hurt him when was only trying to help. Alex buried his face in his knees, he was mad at himself.

The sound of two knocks at Alex's bed room door brought the boy back to reality before he could get even more lost in his head.

"Alexander?" Lin's voice came through, when no answer was made Lin slowly opened the door. "Alex?" Lin looked around from where he stood before walking over to his bed and frantically searching. "Mijo!" He called while running a hand through his hair, he was freaking out. That was in till he turned around and spotted Alex sitting inside the closet. 

"I'm sorry." Alex began to cry.

"Hey now." Lin was breathing audibly trying to catch his breath after the scare he had a couple seconds. "What are you apologizing for?" 

"I didn't ask to be like this." 

"What are you talking about, Alexander?" Lin asked concerned. 

"I'm...bi." Alex stated through heavy breaths. 

"Its okay, you're okay." Lin came close reaching for the boy. "Can I?" He asked before touching him, Alex nodded and was quickly taken into Lin's arms. 

It was an understatement to say Alexander was confused, why was Lin holding him? Why wasn't he lashing out? Was this the calm before the storm? 

"Lin?" Alex whispered and Lin let him go slightly to look at him. "Are..are you mad?" 

"Of course not." Lin shook his head taking hold of Alex's body in another tight hug. "I'm happy." 

"Happy?"

"Yeah." Lin said. "I'm happy that you told me and I'm happy that you know who you are." 

"I-" Alex's voice cracked. "I don't know how I'm feeling." Sobs racked his body viciously and Lin just held strong. He had been so confused and hurt and scared for so long, and now he could finally be himself. He didn't know how to react, his emotions completely took over.

"Its okay mijo, your safe in my arms." Lin soothed him. "You'll always be safe in my arms." Alex just stayed in Lin's arms for what felt like a lifetime in till Lin slowly started to look around at Alex. 

"What..what are you doing?" Alex hiccuped. 

"Are you hurt?" Lin asked, probably referring to when Alex fell.

"No." Alex said before moving back into Lin's arms.

"Vanessa is going to be over the moon at your news." Lin said cheerfully. 

"She won't be upset?" Alex squeaked, unintentionally pulling on Lin's t-shirt nervously.

"Of course not, she'll be so happy." He said kissing the top of Alexander's head. "We'll all be happy." 

Alex couldn't get out a word without crying so he just squeezed Lin tighter. 

"Dude, I love you buddy, but your gonna squish me like a bug before Vanessa can even step foot inside this house." Lin said causing Alex to laugh. 

»»forward»»»vanessa»is»home»»»»»»

"Dinner!" Vanessa called from down the stairs, Alex had just gotten off the phone with Herc, Lafayette, and John. He came out to them, they were freaking out and asking who his crush was, little did they know his crush was in the phone call. John, who had already knew that Alex was gay, he was actually the first one Alex told.

"Coming!" He called back before getting up and walking downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen his foster parents were kissing, not wildly but cutely, Alex couldn't help but smirk at Lin when they had pulled apart and noticed Alex standing right there. 

"Okay." Vanessa said embarrassingly. "Lets eat!" 

"First." Alex started. "I have something to say." 

"Alright." Vanessa sat down waiting.

"Um, I'm gonna say this quick since I ruined it the first time." He glanced at Lin who was shaking his head fiercely. "I'm Bi..bisexual that is...bi." Alex wanted to fall out, why was he stuttering, again. 

"I know." Was all Vanessa said before reaching her hand out to Alex, who took it, and pulled him into a hug. "Well I mean I knew you weren't just straight."

"How?" Alex was confused as hell. Vanessa pulled away and looked at him. 

"I mean it was kind of obvious, the way you keep looking at that one boy..um..what's his name?" 

"Oh my god." Was all Alex could say, it was that noticeable?!

"John!" Vanessa remembered. 

"John?" Lin joined in. "You like John?" Lin started bouncing in his seat, which Sebastian started copying.

"No!" Alex denied. "I mean, he's okay."

"Okay?" The two foster parents said in unison, clearly not believing him one bit.

"Ugh, okay now that we all know I'm crushing on one of my best friends, can we eat?" Alex just wanted to hide, in a shell, of the turtle that John drew at school. Alex pushed away those unneeded thoughts.

"Okay, lover boy." Lin said with a wink. 

"I'm gonna quit school if you act like this in front of John." Alex claimed, Vanessa and Lin just laughed. Now he's stuck with them, not that he would like it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but did you die at the "you'll always be safe in my arms" part cause I'm the one who wrote this and I even died a little.  
> The Moana reference was "know who you are" which is from a song in the movie. 
> 
> ATTENTION: I need prompts so don't be afraid to send them to me or comment them down below!! Also feed back is always awesome, just don't roast me please. I tried my best with the editing so if you find any mistakes please ignore them.


	3. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: Alexander gets into a fight at school, or he meets the cast of Hamilton 
> 
> I tried to combine this, kinda. Anyway READ ON.

George glared at Alex from across the hall as they waited for their parents to arrive at the school so they could get their punishment for starting a fight, in the cafeteria to be more specific. Let me rewind the story a little for you.

Alexander was with Herc, Laf, and John when it all happened. They were in the cafeteria eating lunch and talking about uneventful and unimportant things, but Alex's mind was else where. He was thinking about the results of the math test they got today. Alex had studied his ass off in order to get a good grade, math wasn't his strong suit, but he did have a strong feeling towards it, the word to describe it was hate.

"Alex!" Hercules shouted, scaring Alexander out of his thoughts.

"What?" Alex glared, he didn't mean to have attitude but he clearly wasn't having the best day.

"Okay, friends, let's stay calm." Lafayette said being the ever so chill as Fuck person.

"You okay, Alexander?" John softly put his hand on top of Alex's attempting to sooth his boyfriend. 

"I'm fine." Alex grumbled. 

"You sure?" John closed his hand around Alexander's. "You know you don't have to worry about that test, you can make it up."

"Okay." Alex sighed, not really being in the mood to talk. 

"If you want I can help-" John tried.

"I don't want your help John, okay?" Alex snapped once again looking into the freckled boys eyes, as soon as Alex saw his boyfriends face he felt awful but instead of staying and apologizing he got up and made his way to the bathroom. That was in till he crashed straight into (king) George. 

"Ugh." Alexander groaned not giving a shit and just walking passed.

"Watch where you're going peasant!" George yelled grabbing Alex by the arm, at this point Alex had enough and spun around taking a swing at the other boy, crashing his fist into his classmates face. George fell back in surprise, but it didn't take him long to jump back onto his feet and finish the fight. "You must be mistaken, mother fucker." He said before throwing a punch back at Alexander hitting him square in the jaw.

"Stop acting like you're above everyone else, you're not a king, and your not royalty, but you're definitely a royal pain in the ass!" Alexander went to pounce on George when two strong arms wrapped around his torso, Mr.Washington, the principal.

And that's how George and Alexander ended up sitting on opposite sides of the hallway outside Mr. Washington's office waiting for their parents to come. George kept glaring over at Alex but he couldn't give less of a shit, he was too busy thinking about who was gonna come down to the school, Vanessa or Lin, and how would they react? 

He couldn't even mentally answer the question before Lin walked into the building, George's guardian following close behind. Alex didn't want to see the look on Lin's face when he saw him, he quickly looked down and tended to his bruised jaw with an ice pack. He insisted that he didn't need one, he'd been through a lot worse, but the principal insisted otherwise.

Both boys were called in the office and Alexander could feel his whole body tense but got up and tried to keep himself from having a panic attack.

"Okay." Washington started. "You both have told your parts of the story, but neither of them give a good enough reason to why Alexander has a bruised jaw and why George has a bloody nose. You are both in the wrong and for punishment you will receive detention for a week after your suspension is completed." He sighed. "I will let your parents take over now, you are all dismissed." He then concluded, through the whole thing he kept looking at Alex, it was like he was more disappointed in him than George, but he wouldn't be surprised. Mr. Washington always thought the best of Alex, he was like another guardian for Alexander, now he just let him down. 

Alex followed behind Lin without a word, then he realized Lin was leading him right to George.

"Hi, I'm Lin." He shook the hand of George's parent and they exchanged apologies for their children's behavior. "I hope we can all over come this." And with that they said goodbye and they were on their way. 

Alex felt uncomfortable sitting in the back of a cab next to Lin, he didn't know if the man was angry, he hadn't said anything to him. Lin gave the driver directions to the Richard Rodgers theatre, Alex had totally forgotten that Lin was working tonight, now he felt like complete shit.

When they got to the theater his foster dad paid the cab driver and then they got out, Lin held the door open for Alex and Alex slowly walked in but was quick to move when Lin passed him. 

"Hey, short guy with the long hair!" A man yelled from behind them.

"Which one?" Another yelled back. both Lin and Alex turned to look, Daveed and Anthony stood together as they began laughing. 

"Aye, Alex!" Anthony came over wrapping an arm around Alexander. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be out of school?" 

"Uhm." Alex's face turned red. 

"Sorry, I'm being intrusive, I'm glad that you're here though!"

"we'll be right back, gonna go to my dressing room real quick." Lin said smacking Daveeds arm before turning and walking which to Alex responded with the usual rush to stay behind and not get lost. They got to the dressing room and Lin waited for Alexander to get inside before shutting the door. Alex considered crying since tears were already forming in his eyes but decided against it since it was his own fault he got in trouble, so he just sat on the couch in which Lin sat in a chair in front of him. "Alex-"

"No, let me talk." The boy cut him off looking into his parents eyes, Lin just looked a bit taken off guard. "I want to start off by saying sorry, I know you probably don't want to hear it but I am truly really sorry. I was having a bad day, I got an F on the math assignment I had worked my ass off to ace, I snapped at Hercules and I even regret to say that I snapped at John." He took a deep breath before continuing as his voice strained. "I ran into George, I blamed him for it, and I threw the first punch, and I'm sorry, and I'm a terrible friend and boyfriend and son, and it's all my fault." Alexander let the tears flow as he cried. 

"Oh, mijo." Lin got up and went over to the couch wrapping Alex up in an embrace. "No eres un mal amigo, no eres un mal novio, y definitivamente no eres un mal mijo (you're not a bad friend, you're not a bad boyfriend, and your definitely not a bad son)." 

"John probably hates me." Alex whispered.

"John isn't capable of hating, especially hating you." Lin chuckled. "John is probably worried, so if I were you I'd call him a soon as school gets out."

"Okay." Alex whipped his tears and sniffled. "Sorry." Alex tried whipping off the snot from Lin's shirt but ended up smearing it. "Oops."

"Well, now I know how Vanessa feels when Sebastian sneezes on her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY you finished! Did you enjoy? Let me know, and don't forget to leave your requests even though I went slack for a minute after like 2 chapters (I don't even know, take my apology and my crappy writing). Til next time, maybe soon, hopefully...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I'm so sorry for any mistakes, I kinda suck and also I'm new to this so be a homie and don't roast me. 
> 
> Anyway, leave prompts, I need ideas from you guys, leave them in the comments or message them to me, either way I'd love to make more one shots I just need to know what you guys want to read.


End file.
